Kingdom Hearts: Another Side
by Unknown-wierdo
Summary: A young boy caught in the midst of plot to destroy the world. This is his story. Basically the Kingdom Hearts story told using the same characters plus some of my own  but in a different setting with some changes to the plot. essentially AU.


Hey, Unknown_weirdo here. You don't know me (because I"M UNKNOWN), but i've been an active (kinda) reader here at for years...well enough of that introduction.

I've had this fanfic in my mind for a while now, and now I have decided to write (uh..type) it. Now this may seem like a preview...and you're right it is a preview. And I am fully aware of the fact that they don't allow previews as entries here at . Then again they also don't allow entries written in script form, bloopers and polls (its in the guidelines) and yet I find some fanfic doing them still. But that's their business.

Anyways, before this story gets taken off (if it happens and would most likely will) I wanted to show what to expect in this fanfic I've written (or typed). So if you don't like it, then you can simply ignore it and read other better and well written (typed) fanfics written (typed) by better authors/authoresses . Some feedback would be nice (even if it is a preview and will be taken off the site), and rest assure i will write (type) this fanfic and show it to the people. mark my words.

oh and for a bit of extra fun, try imagine the deep voice guy from those movie trailers saying the bold text-ed lines (except for one line).

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Disney. Then again no one here does so that makes it a little better...just a little...

* * *

"_Thinking of you. Where ever you are..."_

**Darkness and light, two entities that once lived in harmony...**

"Darkness cannot exist without the light, nor can light exist without the darkness. A philosophy that has lived for centuries"...

"Within every heart there lies darkness, but in the midst of that darkness lies a small glimmer of light" Said the old lady...

* * *

**A world separated from our own...**

"Humans have lived in separate planes from the darkness. But just because we were separated, didn't mean we couldn't interact with each other," He continued to stared at ground as he continued to speak

"So then...what's gonna happen?" Sora asked...

* * *

**A once normal life...**

"Sora, wake up!...geeze, you're such a lazy bum," she said as he sprawled out of his bed.

"Give me a break already Kairi..."

"Bout time you woke up" he said, a small grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up Riku"...

* * *

**Turned upside down...**

"Hey are you okay?" he shouted, running towards the girl as black creatures began to appear from the shadows below.

"What are these things?" Said Sora as the black creatures closed in on him.

* * *

**What was once naked to the eyes, have now leapt into our vision**

"The planes that were once separated has now begun to merge," she said as passed out drinks to the others.

"so then those black things-"

"Heartless" he interrupted

"huh?"

"They're called Heartless. They prey on the hearts of beings, especially ones clouded by darkness"

"Heartless huh? Seems kinda ironic, don't you think?" He jokingly said. A small smile cracked from the side of Leon's mouth.

"I guess it is..."

* * *

**A weapon that holds power beyond imagination**

He held up the key-shaped weapon, looking slightly confused at it.

"So this is?..."

"It's called a keyblade" said Leon

"A Keyblade?, seems a bit impractical to have a key as a weapon, let alone as a sword of any kind" said Sora as he continued to look at it sceptically.

"I know what you mean Sora, doesn't even look like it can cut through butter" joked Yuffie.

"You shouldn't doubt its powers. Looks can be deceiving you know" Said Aerith. Leon slightly scoffed at this.

"You're one to talk..." mumbled Leon. Aerith looked in his direction.

"**What was that Leon?"** Said Aerith in a sweet tone. Leon looked away, feeling shaken up all of a sudden.

"...n-nothing"

* * *

**People once met as strangers, now powerful allies and important friends...**

"Sora I believe your name is" said the short man with the white hair as he extended his hand towards Sora.

"Uh...yeah?" said Sora, awkwardly shaking his hand.

"I'm Agent Clarence, but please refer to me from now on by my code name 'Donald'" he said in a professional manner.

"okay..." said Sora.

"and this is my partner, Agent Bill. code name 'Goofy'..." He said pointing to the tall man with black hair.

"uh...Goofy?..."

"Don't ask, please. It's a long and VERY complicated story..."

"...okay?"

* * *

**Enemies that work behind the shadows...**

"She's the one who controls them, a dark, powerful witch"

"Who?"

"Maleficent"

* * *

**A quest like no other...**

"You need to find the seven maidens of heart, they're the only ones who can help you put a stop to all this" he explained

"...all of a sudden I feel like I've walked right into a Japanese RPG, what with the all the magical weapons, monsters, evil villains and the whole saving princesses business" Said Sora

"Yeah that's what I thought as well when I signed up this," said Yuffie, "You ever notice how it's always seven of something? Be it maidens, crystals or stars..."

"You know that you mention it..." pondered Sora

"...I think we're getting a bit off track here"...

* * *

**Old friends, corrupted by darkness through good intentions...**

"Why! Why are you doing this!" he shouted.

"I have to Sora! I'm the only one who can do this! You can go off and play hero for all I care!"

"It's the only way to save her..."

"There has to be another way. Why do you need to drag Kairi into this?"

* * *

**A mysterious guide, only words are given...**

"Who are you?" he asked

"Names Kane. Wanderer,"

* * *

**A dangerous love...**

"Do you love him?" he asked her in a serious tone. Kairi just looked at the ground, a blush coming across her face.

"I...I guess I do..." She said weakly smiling. All he could do was just stare...

"Warriors and soldiers alike are trained to be completely void of emotions. If you show even the slightest sign of what's going on in your heart, then it could be fatal..."

* * *

**And a Dangerous foe...**

"This world...it's people...EVERYTHING! It will be consumed and devoured by the darkness!" Darkness began flooding everything.

"I will end it all..."

"I am the one who will reign the darkness over this world. I am he who brought these two worlds together. I am the one who you all have been searching for..."

* * *

**A world full of strangers, all connected by the strings of fate.**

**It all begins and ends with:**

**KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

...Yes...I know it's corny and over the top. and yes I know this entry will be taken off. But I don't care. Send some feedback, and after while I swear I'll start posting actual chapters, and you won't have to see another preview again...for a while...


End file.
